


Just Ask Me To

by subkyloren (harlequinnharry)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren
Summary: 5 times they wore each other clothes and one time they shared the coat.





	

They were on a desert planet, the winds were blowing wild and there was sand everywhere. Hux, ever the attention to detail, wanted to survey the area himself. The troopers and Kylo had their helmets to protect themselves from the harsh weather

Kylo went with Hux, they dismissed the other troopers going with them. Hux assigned the other areas to his officers. He even made an extensive checklist and a required holo-clip that he can review after.

When they stepped out Kylo wrapped his scarf around Hux, a small protection for his eyes nose and mouth. Hux would have complained but in the end he’s thankful for the rough fabric around himself.

***

There was a rumor, that General Hux insisted on carrying Kylo Ren himself after the fall of the Starkiller base. Anyone who attempted to help was greeted by the General’s temper. That was a rumor, but what almost everyone witnessed was how the General’s great coat was draped of Kylo Ren as he was wheeled to the medical. Only a few strands of his hair are exposed as General Hux walked beside the stretcher to obscure his face from everyone else.

***  
It shouldn’t have been an issue, Kylo always leaves for a mission, often taking days, weeks months. But today Hux misses him so much, the Finalizer is too quiet and he hasn’t heard a word from his knight yet, not even from his companions.

So Hux, goes to Kylo’s room and rummages to get one of his too few shirts. He wears it till it no longer smells like Kylo. And even then, he hasn’t return. But he got a really static com, informing him that the knight will soon arrive. So maybe it’s okay.

***

Kylo doesn’t really care for himself. Hux came to that conclusion a long time ago. It’s very annoying when Hux decided that he will care enough for the two of them, but ever since that thought crossed his mind, there was no turning back.

Right now, he’s huffing, annoyed because Kylo ruined almost all his shirts. Some of it stabbed through and can no longer be worn, a lot had blood stains and Hux just refused to let him wear it again.

Hux threw them all while Kylo watches him nonchalantly, like he didn’t understand what the fuss is about. It annoys Hux even more, because it’s not like he has a lot. Hux can count it with his fingers. And Hux doesn’t really know what makes him even madder.

So Kylo wears his sleepshirts now. It turns out, Kylo’s better of taking care of things when it’s not his. Hux should really order a new set for him, but the way Kylo’s shoulders stretches his shirt and the way it drapes on his narrow hips does things to hux.

So he delays for another week.

***

 It’s Kylo’s scarf again, rough against his wrist but Hux relishes on it. Kylo obediently tightens it upon Hux’ instructions. Hux’ brain is going haywire, but he always pulls through, tells Kylo what to do and what not to do.

Kylo, Kylo is a dream come true, so ready, so accepting. He executes every command that comes out of Hux’ mouth. Perfect and accepting. Kylo’s mouth was skillful, trained to perfection, to respond to each of Hux’ needs. Just like Kylo wanted.

If Kylo Ren is anything, he’s very giving and open to his masters. He lays open and ready to bare it all. And Hux, Hux is so very blessed to wield his trust, his love.  

Hux would have tangled his hands on Kylo’s hair had it not been tied up. But he wanted this. To feel just what Kylo can offer. To feel his boy entirely.

***

It had been the heat of the moment, Kylo was back. Hux thought he’d never see him again. Their challenge seemingly impossible. But Kylo’s back. He’s alive, both of them battered and battle worn. But they only had eyes for each other.

It was the heat of the moment, but Hux will be damned. Because he’s just so happy they’re alive.

They ended up in a secluded room, they don’t really know if the other officers chose to leave them alone or if they found that place. But It doesn’t matter, Hux couldn’t see anyone or anything else. And the haze and desperation reflected on his boy tells him it’s returned.

How Kylo ended up naked while Hux still wore most of his clothes, he didn’t really know. Maybe it has something to with how torn up and worn down his robes are. Hux shouldn’t be wondering because Kylo’s lips taste just like he remembers, it’s as plush and soft as he remembers, not even the taste of blood can ruin it.

Kylo laughs at him, and he snatches the hat that’s miraculously still on Hux’ head and secures it on his own. Didn’t have the time to reply because Kylo took that moment to guide Hux’ hard member on his hole.

Hux sinks his fingers on Kylo’s hips, encouraging, urging him to move. Then he felt Kylo’s presence on the back of his head, they talked about this once, how he wants to go into Hux’ mind while the general fucks him. He wants to feel the General’s pleasure mixed with his own. He never knew why it wasn’t brought up again, but Hux thinks there’s no better way to start. He clutches on Hux’ hat like it’s anchoring him, his other hand tangled on with Hux’ on his hips as he bounces up and down, chasing their pleasure.

Slow at first, picking up the rhythm as they go.

It was then, that Hux felt it, how Kylo projects the mixed pleasure on his mind. It was just a taste at first, making him hungry for more. Making him want to close ever crevice that separates him and Kylo.

Then it came to him like an avalanche, he’s nothing more but a creature of want. They’re nothing more but a creature of need, lust, want, love. He’s nothing more beyond this moment. One where he doesn’t know who utters the words: “harder”, “faster” but everything is also soft and slow at the same time.

It’s the moment where everything lost its meaning and them finding a new one with each other.

Suddenly he can see again, he can breathe again. He doesn’t know if he can unclench his fingers from where it’s buried on Kylo’s hips, surely a bruse will form. Kylo’s is still wearing his hat, a smile on his face. Hux can’t but smile back.

Kylo settles on Hux’ chest, his weight comforting and real to Hux, a reminder of everything they went through and everything else they will face. They would have to do a lot of things, and fight more battles, but at this moment, they’re together and they’ll savor it as much as they can.

He finally had the strength to remove his hand on Kylo’s hips, he awkwardly reaches for his discarded greatcoat, the hat almost fell on Hux’ face as Kylo burrows some more into his neck. Kylo laughs at him for a few minutes but the coat was suddenly on Hux’ hands.

Hux rolls his eyes but wraps the coat around them anyway. They can have a few hours’ rest.

 

 


End file.
